Fun little oneshots
by Lukashi
Summary: Just oneshots i get the inspiration for and ones I'm requested, enjoy when they get updated! Rated M in case of steamy ones


**I don't own RWBY**

Now, many people would believe that Ren is a young man who hated gambling, one that would turn his nose up at the prospect of betting on things that mean nothing but a boring hobby where all you can really do is lose. That's why it would probably stun all of them when they see Ren sat with Jaune, Sun, Neptune and Fox, all of them making bets on each other on rather stupid topics.

One of these being who could find out who each person liked. They'd never say who they liked out loud but would instead give very subtle hints, everyone other than Ren had been found out and the results were rather hilarious but now, a certain member of their group had managed to get some delicious evidence of who Ren liked. And now poor old Ren was stuck with having to confess to her. "Reminder... never agree to having an arm wrestle with Yatsuhashi. He wins." he grumbled, shakily lifting a hand to knock on the door of the girl he was intensely crushing on.

"Okay Ren, you can do this. It's no big deal. You're just walking up to the door of the person you like and telling them you like them. Then you walk away nice and calm and forget it ever happened. Simple." he says to himself, sounding confident but the moment his hand rapped on the door he immediately began regretting that decision, silently hoping that they wouldn't answer. Sadly though the poor boy was mortified as the doorknob turned and the door was pulled open, revealing the very person he was hoping not to see.

"Ah, Ren. The boy from team JNPR. Can I help you?" Cinder asked, looking at Ren with an arched eyebrow as he tried desperately to compose himself. "Ah, yes.. I uh just wanted to... tell you something important." he started off, taking a few seconds to try and form the right words before just giving up. "Oh what the hell, I'm just going to be embarrassed anyway. I like you. You're cute... well, much better than cute but I'd rather not come across too strong here, and you're very mysterious. I like a woman of mystery. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hole to go and crawl into." he says, smiling at her and turning around, starting to walk off rather quickly as Cinder actually found herself speechless.

"My oh my... that's a rather interesting development" she said, a little smirk gracing her face as she began thinking, shutting the door as she started to think. A short while later, Ren was outside with the rest of his friends who were busy laughing at how shy he got while he felt his face burn in shame at not being able to be relaxed. "Don't beat yourself up over it Ren, at least she knows. Who knows, maybe you'll actually get some luck!" Jaune said with a smile, patting his partner on the back.

Ren could only pout even as Jaune tried cheering him up, hiding his face in his hands, shaking a bit. "That was so scary. I could face a grimm that was ready to kill me yet admitting my feelings to a woman felt like my hear was going to burst. I'm not cut out for all this love stuff Jaune. There's no way she'd be interested anyway. Have you seen her? She probably has her own pick of men she could lavish attention onto." Ren groaned out before almost squealing as someone piped up with "Well I think differently Ren, now since you left so quickly, you couldn't hear my answer."

He turned around and went completely pale when he saw Cinder stood their in the school's uniform, looking like a predator staring down at her prey. "C-Cinder... hello..." he said before feeling his mouth covered by her hand, Ren's friends watching this go on. "Ren. If you want an answer, come to my room tonight and we can talk this over... all. Night. Long." she whispered in his ear, his jaw dropping and his face heating up at the tone and implication. She stepped back, winked at him then walked away, Ren watching her until she went back inside the building, leaving Jaune and the others to start cheering for Ren.

"Alright buddy, looks like you're set! Make sure you dont do anything I wouldn't do!" Sun said, a rather perverted grin on his face which Neptune immediately slapped off his face. "Ignore him, be yourself! She obviously likes you for who you are. So don't go ruining it by changing." Neptune said while pushing Ren to his feet. "Now go get yourself sorted for later. You only have a few hours!"

 **four hours later, outside Cinder's dorm**

Well. Here he was. Stood outside her door and hoping to god that she wasn't just going to humiliate him. He was so nervous in fact that for ten minutes he'd been stood outside and not bothered knocking on the door. He was usually so calm and collected and instead of being that now, he'd become a mess. It was at that moment though that Cinder chose to open the door, seeing him and smiling. "Just on time Ren, come in." she said but basically dragged him in regardless, not giving him a choice.

So much for escaping if he got too nervous.

"So, Cinder... about ear-" he started but Cinder cut him off, placing a finger over his lips to keep him quiet. "Quiet Ren. Let me talk. Now I've had a few people confess to me during my time here but you... you're the first one to actually catch my eye. Always so relaxed and confident, yet you became such a quivering fool around me... it's rather fun knowing I have that effect on you. So, instead of playing games, I think it's best we get all of this out the way." she said, Ren's full attention on her as she stepped back.

"I-I need an adult." he said shakily, watching as she slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh sweet innocent Ren... I AM an adult~"


End file.
